Inazuma Ocs New generation (Otras dimenciones)
by Storie d'amore
Summary: ¿Que pasara cuando el tiempo y otras dimenciones sean alterados? Seran capaces de ser "cupidos" de sus padres? Pasen y descubranlo *NO MAS OCS*
1. Chapter 1

_**Koni-Koni!(diminutivo de konichiwa)**_

_**Bienn esto no es ningún prologo ni nada por el estilo tan solo es…. UNA FICHA!**_

_**yeahh para l s que quieren entrar, aunque advierto es una ficha un tanto extraña**_

_**Explico… es una historia que me vino a la mente hace algún tiempote… y decir que tardare un poco en publicar la obra. Ya que estoy con 2 historias con oc´s en progreso y no puedo fallar. Pero… para esta historia necesito oc´s por el momento 8 chicas o chicos que quieran entrar. **_

_**Aclarar otra cosa, en seguida leerán la ficha, es extraña y mucho x eso la pongo anticipadamente para que tengan tiempo de organizar la ficha y coordinarla.**_

_**Espero que me ayuden entrando al fic, aunque es una ficha muy especial:**_

_**Ficha1:**_

_**Nombre y apellido Paterno:**_

_**Apodo:**_

_**Edad:(13-14-15)**_

_**Personalidad:**_

_**Vestimenta: (primaver, invierno y gala)**_

_**Pareja oficial: **_

_**Pareja opcional: **_

_**Hijos con su pareja oficial: (numero de hijos, nombres y edades)**_

_**Hijos con su pareja opcional: (numero de hijos, nombre y edades)**_

_**Hij elegid de pareja oficial: (Solo uno debe entrar,esto es de suma importancia, con preferencia de *13-14-15*años)**_

_**Hij elegido con su pareja opcional: (solo uno, también son de suma importantancia, con preferencia entre 13 14 o 15 años de edad)**_

_**Instituto: (Bien todos deven ser de Raymon, por eso en aquí deben poner:Si son de Raymon, solo pongan Raymon si son de otro pongan su Instituto*puede ser inventado* pero pongan alguna razón x la cual cambiaron a Raymon, eje mio: Zeus-Estudiante de intercambio)**_

_**Nº de dorsal y técnicas: /en la ultima no muchas x favor solo las mas importantes y las que por decir sepan sus hijos/**_

_**Extra:**_

_**Ficha de hij elegid :**_

_**Nombre y apellido paterno:**_

_**Apodo:**_

_**Edad: (mejor entre 13-14-15)**_

_**Personalidad:**_

_**Vestimenta: (primavera,invierno y gala)**_

_**Nª de dorsal y Tecnicas: las mas importantes...**_

_**Extra:**_

_**Ficha de hij de segunda dimencion:**_

_Bien… supongo que muchas veces les paso que quieren entrar aun fic y su pareja oficial ya estaba ocupad . Bien me paso y forzadamente cree un oc que seria hija de Sayuri y entra ese oc._

_**Nombre y Apellido Paterno:**_

_**Apodo:**_

_**Edad: (mejor entre 13-14-15)**_

_**Personalidad:**_

_**Vestimenta: (primavera, invierno y gala)**_

_**Nª de dorsal y técnicas:**_

_**Extra:**_

_**´Se que muchos no la entendieron, bien les dejo mi ficha como ejemplo:**_

_**Ficha1:**_

_**Nombre y apellido Paterno:Sayuri Terumi**_

_**Apodo:Yuri-chan o yuri-san algunos Tenshi**_

_**Edad:(13-14-15): 14**_

_**Personalidad:blblblbbaaaablabla eso no hay problema**_

_**Vestimenta: (primaver, invierno y gala)Esto tampoco**_

_**Pareja oficial: Fidio Aldenas (ocupados: Nagumo Haruya y Fido Aldena)**_

_**Pareja opcional: Hiroto Kiyama(ocupados: Fudo Akio y Hiroto Kiyama)**_

_**Hijos con su pareja oficial: 3. Yamatto Aldena-14 años. Tenshi Aldena-14 años. -7 años**_

_**Hijos con su pareja opcional: 2. Shirami Kiyama-14 años. Yuuki Kiyama-4 años.**_

_**Hij elegid de pareja oficial: Yamatto Aldena-14 años**_

_**Hij elegido con su pareja opcional: Shirami Kiyama-14 años**_

_**Instituto: Raymon-esudiante de intercambio**_

_**Tecnicas y numero de dorsal: *las técnicas no hay problemas, eso si laas mas importantes y no muchas pliiis*, numero de dorsales ocupado: 10 y 11(equipo Raymon InazumaGirls*amenos que entre un chico cambiare de nombre*)**_

_**Extra:esto tampoco hay problema**_

_**Ficha de hij elegid primera dimencion:**_

_**Nombre y apellido paterno:Yamato Aldena**_

_**Apodo:ya saben!**_

_**Edad: 14**_

_**Personalidad:la personalidad del personaje**_

_**Vestimenta: (primavera,invierno y gala)no hay problema**_

_**Nª de dorsal y Tecnicas: N de dorsal ocupados: 10 y 11(equipo Raymon *aun no tiene nombre* )**_

_**Extra:**_

_**Ficha de hij de segunda dimencion:**_

_**Nombre y Apellido Paterno:Shirami Kiyama**_

_**Apodo:Ya saben! **_

_**Edad: 14**_

_**Personalidad:no hay problema**_

_**Vestimenta: (primavera, invierno y gala)**_

_**Nª de dorsal y técnicas: números de dorsales ocupado 10 y 11(Raymon *aun no tiene nombre*)**_

_**Extra:**_

_**.**_

_**Ficha larguita cierto? Espero que me ayuden! A y de paso les dejo el prologo para ver si se convensen, y agradecer a Laura-sensei Por haber entrado al fic.**_

_**Importante: Si quieren entrar(cosa que me sorprendería) hagnme el gran favor de dejar un review diciendo que quieren entrar y reservando pareja pliiis además deben poner su lugar en la cancha.**_

_**Ya tengo 2 delanteras necesito 2 delanteras mas 3 centrocampistas 3 defensas y una portera. **_

_**Les voy a ser sincera, a mi no me gusta rechazar por eso digo q m digan x review q van a entrar x q se recibir directamente mp cuando todas estamos completas y a mi no me gusta rechazar, asi q pliiiis déjenme reviews, un gato o un chocolate… o un helado o un tomatazo en la car, pero apunten bien!  
**_

_**Mido: chicas déjenmelo a mi el helado**_

_**Sayuri: basta mido!**_


	2. PROLOGO

_**Koni-Koni!**_

_**Ya vengo subiendo el prologo al final aparecen tres oc´s espero le sguste y por la proxima semana me voy subiendo el primer capi! Gracias a todas la que entraron y como dice en el disclaimer se siguen aceptando oc´s cinco mas!**_

_**Gracias por leer**_

**PROLOGO**

Una enorme sala que estaba en medio de la obscuridad, en las paredes estaban escritas unas iniciales;ING, ¿Qué significaba? Por el momento eso no el ambiente obscuro, tiene televisores y computadoras, muchos hombres vestidos con trajes negro y gafas trabajan en el lugar. Algunos altos, otros bajos, morenos y blancos… eso no importaba.

La puerta de la derecha se abre produciendo luz, de allí un hombre camina supervisando que cada uno haga su trabajo, vigilante camina con las manos en los bolsillos, al igual que los demás el lleva el mismo traje y las gafas, pero el es un hombre alto y robusto, de tez morena y pelo entre los demás, sigue dando paso por paso como un reloj de tiempo a medio explotar, de la obscuridad se acerca un hombre vestido como ellos, un poco mas bajo y con gafas normales, también encima del traje lleva un guardapolvo blanco. Y se puede notar el pelo rojo azulado.

_Señor ya esta todo preparado_ menciono con tranquila voz mirando al moreno_ los niños de la primera dimencion ya están listos para transportarlos, tan solo deme la lista.

El otro mirándolo fijamente extendió su mano hacia el lado izquierdo y una muchacha entre la obscuridad le dio unas hojas con una lista. El moreno leia poco a poco.

_Preparen las capsulas y estén listos, esto se realizara en unos minutos, esperame en el laboratorio_ dijo después de leer la lista, entregándosela al joven el cual asintió y desapareció entre la obscuridad del salón.

_Señor, ¿esta seguro de esto?, ¿Esta seguro que dara resultado?_ pregunto la joven que le había entregado las hojas; ya se dejo ver bien, llevaba el mismo traje, pero con una falda corta, encima llevaba un guardapolvo blanco y su pelo estaba amarrado en una coleta baja, su pelo era de un hermoso tono rosa bajo.

_Si funciono con tigo, se que lo hara con lo demás…_ dijo el al mismo tiempo que la chica se dio mediavuelta para dejar al hombre vigilante con los demás, este intranquilo solto un resoplido

Despues de esto abrió una puerta al otro extremo de donde se encontraba,era el mismo ambiente pero esta vez los hombres vestían con una traje plomo y también estaban en medio de la obscuridad. Las mismas iniciales al fondo de las paredes de la enorme sala, Con mirada amenazante se dirigió a otro hombre, muy similar a el ya que tampoco estaba frente a una computadora si no que vigilaba y predominaba ante los anteriores.

_Necesito la lista de los niños de la segunda dimencion_ dijo serio, hacia el hombre con traje plomo y gafas normales, tez blanca, alto delgado ojos avellana. Pelo grisáceo.

_La lista esta en preparación aun no vimos completamente la segunda generación y si algo cambia sabes lo que pasara…

El moreno asintió dándose media vuelta para volverse al lugar de donde provenía.

_Quiero la lista con un plazo máximo de una semana me oiste…_dijo caminando sin voltear_ los niños de la primera generacion serán traídos en unos ,minutos._ esa fue la ultima palabra que dijo saliendo de esa sala, en la puerta de esta decía "segunda generacion"

Despues de esto, subió al asensor y lo llevo al ultimo piso de tal lugar(abaaajo), entro a una habitación grande pero no tanto como las otras donde había una hermosa sala llena de sillones y adornos florales…, En un sillón se encontraba una mujer aproximadamente de unos 27 años, vestida con un traje de tono rosa y una blusa blanca dentro, el pelo suelto lacio de color rosa palido. Un flequillo con algunos mechones que pasaban pormedio de su hermoso rostro. Ojos de tono avellana.

_Ya tienes todo listo Kureha…_ dijo el moreno

_Dime cuando te he fallado padre…_ respondió la hermosa joven parándose frente al hombre.

_Entonces ellos deben ser traídos…_miro a su hijaa fijamente_ espera la llamada de tu hermana y me encontraras allí. Tu deber es proteger a esos niños y decirles que deben proteger su vida ¿Entendido?

Ella asintió pero en cuanto su padre dio media vuelta menciono_... deja de decirme que ella es mi hermana, no es mas que un experimento tuyo _ entonces el hombre salió dejando sola a la hermosa joven en la sala que endulzaba ese momento tan agrio.

El moreno, después de dejar a su hija sola, no hizo mas que dirgirse al ultimo piso del lugar en donde se encontraba el laboratorio de la institución con las iniciales ING.

Habia una computadora y el ambiente lleno de médicos con guardapolvos. Una gran pantalla yacia al fondo del luagr donde aparecían rostros de jóvenes… era algo muy extraño.

El entro a una puerta al fondo del lugar,era una habitación muy grande unas capsulas de unos 2.00 metros llenas de agua se encontraban vacias y el mismo joven pelirojo estaba frente a algo parecido a una pantalla tactil al lado derecho de la primera capsula.

Detrás de estas muchas capsulas una gran pantalla. Mostraban 4 rostros tres chicos y una chica.

_Ellos son dos de los niños de laprimera generación_ dijo el agarrando la lista que ya habían revisado.

_Bien_ dijo el mientras mostraba una sonrisa burlona_ traelos…

El joven medico hizo lgun tecleado en una netbook y los rostros se traspasaron a las cuatro primera minipantallas de las primera capsulas. Fues soprendente lo que se veía por que comenzaron a lfuir burbujas y de pronto se hiban notando extremidade físicas en las cuatro capsulas. Parecia magia pero no lo era eran niños que habían aparecido allí de repente, y en el agua no dejaban de fluir burbujas hasta desaparecer. Dejando a los niños en la ropa interior que llevaban la ropa interior era blanca y no cubria mucho, parecían dormidos.

En la primera capsula había un joven correspondiente a rasgos finos, tez palida y pelo castaño en desorden, algunos pelos pasabn por su rostro cubriendo parte de su ojo izquierdo. Tenia un mechon al lado derecho de su hermoso pelo castaño, y al igual que las puntas de su pelo eran de tono blanco. Tambien se le denotaba una marca en forma de luna en la mano derecha.

En la segunda capsula, una delicada figura femenina, tez blanca y piel delicada. Sus rasgos al igual que del joven eran finos. Su espalda era cubierta por su hermoso pelo miel con destellos rojizos. Era un joven muy hermosa y al igual que el anterior parecía dormida.

En la tercera capsula habia unjoven palido de contextura delagada, su pelo era algo largo pasando los hombros de color azul-claro, un flquillo pasa por parte de su rostro, al igual qeue los otros estaba dormido

Y por ultimo en la cuarta capsula habia un niño de aproximadamente 14 años. Muy simpatico ya que su piel morena hacia denotar mucho de el, tenia el pelo parado con un flequillo al lado derecho. De un hermoso tono crema.

_Que comienze el juego…_ dijo el moreno mirando ambas capsulas_ Yamatto Aldena, Mery Nagumo, Etsuko Kazemaru, Makoto Goenji y todos los que han de venir!_ djio con una risa malévola el hombre moreno.

* * *

**_ Creo que se me paso! _**

**_Ahora como veo en algunos fics pondre preguntas._**

**_¿Quien es ese hombre?_**

**_A que se refiere con niños de segunda dimencion?_**

**_Por que solto una risa malevola?(kasumi. por que es malo...)_**

**_¿Quienes son esos niños?_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado!_**


	3. ING- primer dia en ING

_**Se siguen aceptando 2 oc´s mas**_

_**Koni-Koni!-dice Sayuri**_

_**Es un gusto volver a saludarlos y volver con uno de los fic´s mas largos que tendre. Por eso pedi oc´s, por el momento congele el fic ¿Nueva Vida? Alos que se encuentran participando allí, ya que se me vinieron un monton de ideas en mi cabeza para ete experimento.**_

_**Agradecer a todas las que entraron al fic, ya que me sorprende… es mucho poder y a veces suelo confundirme y espero no haber cometido errores en el fic en especial con sus oc´s.**_

_**Bieeeen aquí la continuación del fic, Inazuma Eleven: New Generation*otras dimensiones*.**_

**Imagen de Inicio: De fondo se encuentran todos los oc´s aparecientes en este capitulo, en una imagen mas grande el hombre de traje negro y al lado derecho, de perfil, el hombre de traje plomo. Al lado izquierdo también de perfil Kureha(apareciente en el prologo) y del lado derecho un árbol semi-transaprente de Sakuras, mientras que al lado izquierdo un árbol marchito igualmente semi-transparente.**

* * *

En la institución ING (dos días antes del comienzo del instituto)

En una habitación las paredes teñian de tono azul-celeste. Habia 1 armario, una TV de plasma un cuarto de baño y una mesa para los deberes.

Habia una cama, al lado derecho, este era de tono azul con las almohadas blancas. Era un lugar decente aunque había una que otra cosilla tironeada. Lo mas vistoso unas maletas y algo de ropa en el escritorio. Tambien una netbook y un celular azul cielo.

El joven que dormía en la cama despertó fuertemente como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla, en realidad acababa de despertar en una. Se vio a si mismo con la ropa interior, que no conocía. ¿Qué diablos…? Pensó el; sacudiendo su pelo castaño saco una que otra prenda de su armario y se fue al baño a cambiar. Salió con el uniforme del instituto (para varones) que consistía en unos pantalones oscuros de tela unos calzados negros también. Una camisa blanca y una chaqueta encima de tono negro abierta con preferencia también, en la chaqueta unas iníciales: ING, debajo de estas iníciales dice: 1ra dimensión. El joven llevaba la camisa con dos botones abiertos y encima la corbata que no estaba ajustada si no también le llegaba hasta el segundo botón de la camisa, en el mismo logo de la chaqueta, todo grabado en blanco.

Camino a ciegas en la oscuridad, hasta su mesa de noche y alzo el teléfono celular que allí se encontraba, se sorprendió al ver que no era suyo, era uno diferente y por lo visto nuevo. Lo tomo y se dirigió a la puerta para salir de la habitación.

Al salir la luz lo cegó *9 am*. El ambiente era tal y como lo había recordado después de todo era la primera noche que pasaba en ese nuevo instituto. Al adecuarse a la luz comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo, sus hermosos ojos azul-rojizo yacían vigilante en cada puerta. Cada una tenia un numero, llegando a la puerta uno, al lado derecho unas gradas enormes que bajaban al ultimo piso del instituto, parecía mas un hotel de tres estrellas que un instituto. Al Final del pasillo había una puerta a la cual estaba prohibida la entrada ¿Por qué seria?.

El castaño caminaba suavemente con suma paciencia, hasta chocar con una chica que ya era conocida para el. Una chica de pelo blanco con mechas rojas. Tenía unos lindos ojos grises y su cuerpo era bien desarrollado, y tenia como unos 14 años. Con una sonrisa miro al joven con el cual se había topado al salir de su habitación la también iba vestida con el respectivo uniforme de instituto, Unos calzados oscuros, unas medias blanca bajo las rodillas con bordes negros de medio centímetro; una falda hasta medio muslo tableada con cuadros destonados, de tonos blancos y plomos; una blusa blanca de manga corta, encima de esta una capa hasta media espalda de color negro con el cuello parado; mas la misma corbata de Yamatto.

_Buen día Yamatto_ dijo ella mirando al chico el cual solo se puso a caminar dejando a la chica sola_ oye! Por lo menos di hola_ dijo envuelta de llamas Kumiko.

_Hola Kumiko_ dijo este mientras seguía caminando por el pasillo_ ¿Contenta?

_No estés de tan mal humor Matt_ dijo ella poniéndose junto al joven y caminando con el_ hoy conoceremos el instituto y estas así.

_¡Hey chicos espérenme!_ se escucho una voz detrás de ellos, que ya se encontraban en la habitación 3, al girar ambos vieron a un joven correspondiente a los rasgos de un hermoso pelo rubio en puntas con ojos azulados. Tambien con el uniforme.

_Buen dia Takara-chan_ dijo la chica cuando el rubio se incorporo a ellos

_Buen dia Kumi-chan_ respondió este para luego mirar al castaño_ buen dia Yammato-san_ al no recibir respuesta formulo un pregunta_ ¿A dónde se dirigen?

_Yo no se, solo sigo a Matt_ dijo ella levantando los hombros para luego seguir caminando, el castaño pensaba diferente, había algo extraño en ese lugar ¿Pero como? –Tan solo no me acostumbro…- se repetía a si mismo.

Bajaron al gran comedor del lugar donde ya estaban sentados 3 jovenes. Una delicada figura de señorita estaba sentada al lado izquierdo del lugar. Tenia el pelo de tono miel con destellos rojos llegando hasta la espalda, un poco mas abajo por decirlo asi; los hermosos ojos ámbares veían la integración de los tres. Junto a ella otra hermosa joven encantadora. Su pelo aparenta rosa a pesar de ser un rojo muy pálido llegando hasta media espalda es de tez pálida con la contextura delgada.

Frente a ellas un atractivo joven de pelo parado con un flequillo al lado derecho, de tono crema. Su piel era de tono moreno y tenia unos ojos castaños que denotaban un brillo orgulloso y serio algunos músculos se denotan en el uniforme.

_O ¡buen día a todos!_ dice la peliblanca alzando una mano sonriente

_Buen día Kumi-chan!_responde la peli rosa mostrando algo de timidez ante la voz de Kumiko_ pasen a sentarse.

_Creo que nadie esta con ganas de responder hoy ¬¬_ dice Kumiko mirando al castaño para luego mirar a todos los presentes_ aprendan de Miya-chan y Takara-chan_ a lo que a los mencionados se les salía una gota estilo anime en la cabeza al mismo tiempo que la pelimiel y el pelicrema no hicieron mas que ignorar a la peliblanca la cual se sentó junto a Miyako.

Los otros dos Yamatto y Takara se fueron a sentar junto a Makoto los cuales solo se miraban entre si sin palabra alguna, mientras que un aura oscura empezaba a bajar al estilo anime.

De pronto llegaron otros dos, primero entro un joven de pelo azulado recogido en una coleta con la piel blanca, dejaba salir algunos cabellos saliendo al igual que un flequillo del lado izquierdo que no tapaba uno de sus ojos por completo. Al igual que todos lleva el uniforme respectivo del instituto.

Detrás de este entra contenta otra figura femenina. Caminaba con delicadeza al mismo tiempo sonriente. Esta alegre joven tenia el pelo castaño, su piel es clara y tiene profundos ojos negros.

_¡Buenos días!_ dijeron el peli-azul sonriente pero al mismo tiempo con algo de orgullo en si mismo y la castaña que mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro

_Buen día_ se escuchaba de algunos pero otros no hicieron mas que desviar la mirada, era típico de ellos ya que aunque todos se conociesen no era lo que se decía "amigos" a pesar de que sus padres si lo eran

Unos minutos después el silencio prevaleció entre ellos, talvez algunos "cof cof" o "ejem" pero nada más, 4 minutos después una presencia no hizo mas que levantarlos el animo.

_Buenos días alumnos del ING_ dijo una pelirosa entrando por una puerta al lado derecho del lugar, dejo su portafolio sobre la mesa para luego presentarse_ mi nombre es Kureha Yukiro y seré su tutora_ si, lo que están pensando (ok…no) ella era la joven de la sala de hace unas horas(capi anterior) comenzó a sacar una libreta._ Se que no es el momento mas adecuado y que hoy no pasaremos clases pero llamare la lista

Todos se quedaron callados, ante la presencia de la hermosa joven de ojos avellana. Ella los miraba con determinación; _Que parentesco; _pensaba para si misma, recordando a los y las integrantes del Raymon Inazuma.

_emmm Yukiro-sensei_ dijo la castaña de hace unos instantes_ pensé que esto era el desayuno_ dijo ella a lo que la pelirosa solo asintió, ella se quedo atónita ante la respuesta_ un pregunta mas ¿Somos los únicos en la clase?

_en seguida explicare todas sus preguntas_ dijo ella con un bolígrafo en mano y leendo los apuntes_ ahora alcen la mano cuando los llame _ a lo que comenzó a llamar _Aldena Yamatto

El castaño alzo la mano mirando a su sensei, _Con que Aldena… no pensaba que obtendría el carácter de la madre, _pensó para si misma_ Fubuki Miyako

La joven alzo la mano con una hermosa sonrisa, _un mismo caso el físico del padre pero esa personalidad… es la mismita madre._ Fuusuke Takara_

Otro chico, esta vez un rubio con una sonrisa levanto la mano, _primer caso diferente, tiene un poco mas de la madre, _analizaba a cada uno_Goenji Makoto

De mala gana el pelicrea levanto su mano apoyándose con la otra,_ Otro gen dominante, la viva imagen de padre,el carácter, pero ese orgullo y discreción vienen definitivamente de la madre, _volvió a pensar para si misma_ Kazemaru Itsuko

Su hermosa sonrisa hizo examinar mas al peliazul,_ Mucho de los genes dominantes, el mismo padre,_ pensó ella mientras daba un suspiro_ Veamos Kido Kumiko

_Aqui presente_ dijo la joven mencionada levantando su mano,_ la personalidad de su madre, _pensó para si misma_ bien… Midorikawa Akari

La anterior castaña alzo la mano,_ vale ella es la única mezcla de padre y madre_, dijo para si misma_ y la ultima por el momento… Nagumo Mery

La pelimiel alzo la mano y miro a la sensei, _vaya clavadita a la madre pero ese rostro medio antipático sale del padre,_ _bien por el momento, ustedes son los únicos que deben atender a lo que les dire._Tomando un aire profundo la pelirosa comenzó a hablar

* * *

_**Facebook **__Un dia antes del inicio de clases_

Chat grupal:

Hikari Daidouji: entonces es lo que te dijo…

Fuyuka Kudo: si, y como ningún chico esta en línea ahora no puedo informárselos

Aliya Blade: ¿Y que paso con tu teléfono?

Fuyuka Kudo: Pues veras, intenta marcarle a alguno no contesatn no entiendo para les sirve sus celulares si no los contestan, bien tengo que salir si alguno se conencat me hacen el favor de avisarles

Etsuko Mizukoshi: claro Fuyu-chan

-Fuyuka kudo se desconecto-

Hikari Daidouji: y creen que la entrenadora piense…

Laura Excla: saben bien que esos entrenadores toman las mismas deciciones tanto para las Raimon Inazuma girls como para los Raimon Inazuma

Midori Kanu: ¿Y que dices Sayuri o te desconectaste?

Sayuri Terumi: me vale un coño las deciciones de la entrenadora

Lia Takanashi: Vamos sayu-chan si ella decide eso tu deves hablar con ella

Sayuri Terumi: ya he dicho que si la entrenadora quiere mandarnos a china o a india me da lo mismo o si nos quiere cancelar o si nos quiere joder en la cara me da lo mismo yo solo acato sus ordenes

Clara nishisawa: Dejen de pelear somos un equipo y debemos apoyarnos

Natsumi Raimon:Decididamente, alumnos nuevos entraran, en nuestro salón llegaran unos 11

Laura Excla: Tienes algún tipo de información mas?

Natsumi Raimon: solo se que en total entraran 22 alumnos mas para nuestro nivel, pero una mitad ira al aula de los chicos, también se que son de un orfanato que va pòr todas partes del mundo asi que no se podría saber la nacionalidad de todos. Es un orfanato muy estricto tanto que llevan el mismo apellido todos. Son buenos en el futbol y tiene otras aptitudes como canto baile arte entre otros.

Midori Kanu: faltaría que nos quiera fregar el equipo

Izumi Kiyama: No se lo permitiremos, las Raimon Inazuma Girls no acepta a nadie mas.

Lia Takanashi: tienes razón, recuerdan el dia… ¿que el equipo se formo?

Hikari Daidouji:¿Cuándo las Raymon Inazuma Girls se formaron?

Laura Excla: primer dia de Instituto…

Clara Nishisawa: Nuevas en el Raimon.

Sayuri Terumi: Reconciendonos entre muchos

_Flashback en todas las chicas…_

* * *

_**Bueno se que esta medio cortito..., como dije arriba se siguen aceptando oc´s.**_

_**Antes de que digan… qiero entrar! (cosa que me sorprende) deben ver los campos ocupados:**_

_**Pareja oficial:Aldena, Fubuki*Atsuya*, Fusuke, Goenji, Ichioruta, Kido, Midorikawa,Nagumo y Fubuki*Shiro***_

_**Pareja Opcional:**_ _**Fubuki*shiro*, Fudo, Hiroto, suzuno, Genda ,Afuro,Ichinose,Toramaru y Goenji.**_

_**Dorsales equipo 1:10,11,5,3,23,20,6,9 +Puestos: 1 deelantera, 2 defensas, 2 universales, 3 liberos(o algo asi), explicar que las 2 universales también juegan como centros y delanteras, asi que necesitaría 2 centros o 1 delantera y un centros y sobre todo una portera es lo q pido pliiis!bien en cuanto a los equipos de primera y segunda dimencion, los dorsales aun no furon definidos y los puestos, pues ya tengo delanteros de sobra y defensas también. Me faltarían porteros y centros sobre todo tanto para los niños de primera y segunda dimencion pliiis, no es que este obligando ni nada pro si alguien se anima, bienvenid !**_

_**Tambien decir que por el momento en el fic están: la imagen de inicio(la pondré cuando se me venga una imagen a la mente), el capi y un extra del Facebook. Si esta muy largo me dicen pliiiiis**_

_**Preguntas:**_

_**¿Esta lo quieren mas largo o mas corto?  
**_

_**¿Les gusto el capi?**_

_**¿Qué será lo que Kureha les dira?**_

_**¿Qué será lo que hicieron los entrenadores Kudo y Hitomiko?**_

_**Bien aquí me despido esperando sus oc´s y todos los q quieran dejarme un review**_

_** Byeeeee**_


	4. RIG-ING1- Reconociendonos entre muchas

**_Koni-Koniiiiii!_**

**_Bienvenidos a un nuevo capitulo de: INAZUMA OC´S NEW GENERATION*otras dimensiones*_**

**_Bien primeramente, agradecer a todas aquellas que me dejaron reviews, chicas la verdad me ayudan a continuar el fic!_**

**_Bien dejo de estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo y a pedido de Laura-sempai y Arle-chan hare los capis mas largos yeah! Bien hoy es un capi dividió en 2 partes e y explicar las iniciales:_**

**_RIG(Raimon inazuma girls)/RI(Raimon Inazuma)-(el titulo del capi): significa que es un capi donde aparecerán nuestros oc´s principales mas los chicos del inazuma._**

**_ING1-(el titulo del capi): Significa que aparecerán niños de primera dimensión_**

**_ING2-(el titulo del capi): significa que aparecerán niños de segunda generación_**

**_Pero los capis que tengan a todos los personajes incluidos(RIG-RI-ING 1 y 2) llevara por titulo:CO=Capitulo Oficial_.**

**Imagen de inicio:**De fondo las iniciales ING. De tono negro, y lo demás blanco. Se ve un monton de capsulas en las que llegaron los niños, y a Kureha con una Kikyo en las manos y los ojos tapados con una sombra mostrando una risa malévola.

* * *

Capitulo 2-parte 1: RIG/RI-Reconociéndonos entre muchas.

-Flashback-

Primer día de instituto, las flores de Sakura caían al son de cada golpe de frescura que daba la brisa primaveral. Frente al instituto Raimon aquellas flores rodeaban curiosamente a una hermosa joven de pelo blanco y ojos sangre. Su delicada figura caminaba entre ese hermoso dance, dando lugar a cada paso y mirada cautiva de los estudiantes ante aquella nueva chica.

Asquerosos, pensó ella viendo esas miradas que no la dejaban en paz, sentía su cuerpo pesado y un enojo y repugnancia por esos chicos, creen que terminare con un estúpido que se fija en el cuerpo, antes soy una ardilla, se dijo a si misma mostrando esa fría mirada sin despegarse de su objetivo, el Instituto

Miro detenidamente el instituto analizando si era correcto haber echo ese intercambio, se seguía preguntando a si misma si conseguiría un buen futuro allí o era mejor retirarse y volver a Italia, no ella no era de las chicas indecisas si había decidido estudiar unos años en el Raimon lo haría sin problema alguno, así que no daría vuelta atrás. Ya estaba allí y su destino así se había decidido, sin dar paso a sus pensamientos negativos comenzó a caminar por las instalaciones, hasta llegar a su salón.

Fue su sorpresa encontrar a muy pocos alumnos, no llegarían a los 15 a 16, ¿en realidad ese instituto solo tenia estudiantes modelo?, y aunque no fuera así ellos tenían algún tipo de arte, canto baile… entre muchos mas, pero Raimon recientemente era conocido así. El aula estaba compuesta por cuatro filas, de cuatro pupitres a excepción de la primera y la ultima pupitres cada una. Ella sin importar nada logro divisar entre muchas a esa niña en general, la castaña de ojos marrones-carmesí. Intercambio mirada con la de mechones rubios mostrándose a sí mismas como dos fieras a punto de luchar. LA castaña por su parte mostraba una amenazante sonrisa mientras que la peliblanca solo la miraba con frialdad para luego encorvar una sonrisa burlona, Natsumi-baka, pensó para sí misma poniéndose en cualquier lugar, exactamente fila 2 asiento 3. LA fila estaba completamente vacía así que era mucho mas cómodo para ella. Miraba examinante a cada persona que llegaba y como parecían tener un vinculo especial con ellas. De pronto entro aquella figura masculina con esos ojos manipulantes, esos profundos ojos negros engatusarían a cualquier tipa cualquiera que se atravesaba con aquel joven, su pelo crema hacia un son perfecto con su piel morena y con su andar tan peculiar. Al igual que ella, el se quedo viendo a la peliblanca, esos ojos sangre que no habían cambiado hace años, y la perfecta piel porcelana que rodeaba su rostro, Yuri-chan sabia que vendrías, dijo para si mismo encorvando una sonrisa encantadora.

_Vamos Yuri-chan me ves ¿y sigues con ese rostro tan frio?_ dijo burlón a lo que ella se percato que nadie la veía para dar una no muy peculiar sonrisa a aquel apuesto joven._ Así te ves mejor Yuri-chan_ se puso un asiento detrás de ella, viendo su hermoso pelo blanco que cubría su espalda. Saliendo de aquel pensamiento se percato de que una chica se había acercado a su pupitre

_Goenji-kun_ Se escucho la hermosa voz, se veía su hermoso pelo miel con brillantes mechones rubios cayendo cubriendo su espalda, su delicada y perfecta figura debió ser la envidia de muchas chicas, su tez y su estatura moderada hacían juego perfecto con sus atrayentes ojos rojo esmeralda que miraban con curiosidad y feminidad al pelicrema_ Tu eres del otro salón…

El miro con normalidad a la deseada chica, la cual seguía mirando curiosa_ Em bien me hice un intercambio con Endo_ respondió serio, el cambio en sus ojos fue de curiosidad a orgullo

_Entonces seremos compañeros de clase Goeniji-san_ dijo ella dándose cuenta de la nueva llegada, Laura conocía a… técnicamente todos los chicos y chicas del Instituto, siendo una de las mas populares del Instituto por no decir la mas popular, pero ese brillante pelo blanco, no sabia si lo había visto antes; la peliblanca saco un manga para ponerse a leerlo dejando ver a la peli miel su misteriosa marca en forma de luna en la mano derecha_ o por cierto Goenji-kun ¿quién es ella?

_Es mi…_ de pronto fue interrumpido por la hemosa ojiroja

_Es la razón por la cual cambiaste con Endo…_ pensó pícaramente, Endo tenia una prima en el otro salón, Etsuko, Endo se había vuelta un poco sobre protector con ella y pidió un intercambio pero nadie quiso dárselo el anterior año pero si ahora esa chica nueva era "algo" para Goenji aceptaría el cambio con Endo_ ¿Es tu novia Goenji-kun?_ pregunto ella con una sonrisa picara_ veamos que tan buena esta para que la elijas a ella_ dio un paso quedando frente a la ojiroja leyendo su preciado manga, la lectora se había dado cuenta de aquella presencia pero no le dio menor importancia

_No Laura… no es_ odiaba ser interrumpido pero ahora ya le daba lo mismo, después de todo la verdad saldría tarde o temprano, no hizo mas que dar un respiro y quedarse pensando en cosas que lo aburrían

_¿Cual es tu nombre?_ pregunto Laura sin quitar esa sonrisa común cuando sospechas algo

La peliblanca seguía leyendo ese manga, después miro sobre el libro para encontrarse con esos burlescos ojos rojo esmeralda, chocaron entre si. El orgullo y diversión en esos ojos rojo esmeralda, contra la frialdad y manipulación en los ojos rojo sangre de la nueva, ambas curvaron una sonrisa burlesca con el pensamiento "imposible" en sus mentes.

_Sayuri Terumi_ bajo el manga hasta su maleta dejándose ver por completo, con suavidad se paro para extender su mano_ ¿Y tu?

_Laura Excla_ correspondió a aquel gesto de saludo examinando a la nueva, si Goenji-kun la eligió es por algo en especial era una chica muy linda pero tenia que haber algo especial en ella_ Si soy buena para algo no dudes en decirlo Yuri-chan_ después de esto se retiro hacia su pupitre. Dejando con una interrogante a la nueva alumna, Sayuri

Toco el timbre y todos corrieron a sus salones, el salón se había llenado. El siguiente en entrar fue el Asesor o tutor, un hombre de unos 31 años exagerando, sus ojos verdes jade estaban llenos de alegría y fervor, su negra cabellera era sedosa y estaba puesto hacia atrás dejando salir algunos mechones que le pasaban por la cara. Un hombre apuesto sin duda y extranjero, con sus excelentes modales demostró ser de Inglaterra.

_Buenos días estudiantes_ su mirada veía con afán a los nuevos estudiantes, para simple suerte del segundo año de secundaria solo tenia dos chicas una a cada paralelo, cada tutor respiro profundamente_ sentaos bueno tengo entendido que hay nuevos este año, llamare la lista, los antiguos solo dicen "presente" y los nuevas se presentan, nombres apellido, instituto o país del que vienen. Soy Huraki Kouko su tutor_ saco de su portafolios un portátil y puso un cd_ comencemos (Aclaracion: esta por orden de lista de apellidos) Aldena Fidio, nuevo.

_Mi nombre es Fidio ALdena, soy de Italia_ dijo, muchas chicas lo miraban tal vez por que tenia esos ojos azul mar tan perfectos, Sayuri nunca había pensado en enamorarse o por lo menos hasta ese año

_Daidouji Hikari, Excla Laura, Fakiiteru Amano_ llamando lista los antiguos y los nuevos serán presentados_ Fubuki Atsuya.

_Soy Atsuya Fubuki, soy de Hockaido_ dijo algo desganado

_Fubuki Shiro, ¿Son gemelos?_ pregunto el y ambos asintieron

_Soy Shiro Fubuki también soy de Hockaido

_Fudo Akio, Goenji Shuuya_ debía aclarar eso_ aclarar Goenji no es nuevo es estudiante del otro salón, continuemos Handa Shinichi Hirokazu Hinata, Ichinose Kazuya, Kiyama Izu… Hiroto_ nuevo, pensó para si mismo

_Soy Hiroto Kiyama vengo de Alien_ dijo mirando a su Sensei

_Izumi y tu son…_ el noto que ambos asentían_ hermanos, bien continuemos, Kiyama Izumi, Matsuno…,Nagumo Haruya

_Soy Nagumo vengo de Alien_ dijo el de pésimo humor, el sensei le miro enojado_ tengo sueño_ dijo bostezando.

_A ver Otekayu Minare, Otonashi Haruna(decir que aquí todos somos de un mismo salón),Raimon Natsumi, Takanashii Lia y por ultimo Terumi Sayuri Mizore.

_Mi nombre es Sayuri Mizore Terumi, vengo de… Zeus_ unas chicas miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, menos Laura que solo miraba al frente con una sonrisa burlona queriéndosela mostrar a la pelinegra que estaba detrás de ella

¿Qué sabias Laura?, se pregunto la chica de la fila 3 asiento 4, cuando de pronto unas imágenes llegaron al su mente

/_¿Aceptas nuestro reto?_ pregunto Natsumi con orgullo_ Mizore…

_Sabes que tu equipo no tiene oportunidades contra el mío, tan solo mira los añicos que ha hecho mi hermano con el equipo varonil de su instituto_ era una chica de media estatura estaba oculta en las sombras solo se distinguían sus ojos sangre llenos de lujuria _ Raimon… _ se escucho el golpe sordo del balón dirigiéndose a Aki Kino la portera oficial del equipo, la cual trato de detener el balón pero en cuestión de segundos se encontraba en el piso por el impacto_ mejoren su equipo y tengan las agallas para venir a enfrentar a Sagrada Bendicion/

¿Podía ser esa tipa tan engreída?¿Terumi era esa chica?, había una gran posibilidad, ambas tenían los ojos rojo sangre por el momento la única prueba a excepción de… la cicatriz. En el instante de nombrar a su equipo Sagrada Bendición mostro su mano dejando ver una marca lila en forma de luna, ¿Terumi tenía la misma marca? Tenian que descubrirlo.

El tiempo paso a lo lento, su tutor era el maestro de Historia, era divertido a veces pero hoy estaba serio y tardaba tres años luuuuuuuuz en decir una palabra, continuaron con clase de Biologia-Botanica. La sensei era buena su nombre era Julie Martinez, era extranjera también de España si no mal recordaba, pero aun así el primer día de clases es un cansancio.

Llego el receso, luego de esto tenían clases libres-yo no tengo – así que sería el receso largo, exactamente en la cafetería esta peliblanca comía un helado de chocolate con pasas, mientras hablaba con los hermanos Kiyama.

_Ahora si Izumi-chan, Hiro-kun estaremos siempre juntos_ dijo ella mostrando una muy pequeña sonrisa, hasta ver que habían llegado exactamente 3 chicas.

_Dejo a las damas solas para que puedan hablar_ dijo Hiroto tomando su hamburguesa y saliendo del lugar

_Hola Hika-chan, Lau-chan y Etsuko-chan_ dijo feliz Izumi una chica de pelo rubio rizado, ignorando que Sayuri no se había percatado de la presencia de estas_ o si Atena ellas son Hikari, Laura y Etsuko.

En allí se encontraban tres figuras femeninas, muy similares a esculturas talladas en porcelana, figuras perfectas y rostros perfectos, a la izquierda Laura , al centro una igualmente hermosa chica de pelos azabaches, era liso y le legaba hasta la cintura, sus ojos llevaban el mismo fervor oscuro y misterioso por ultimo a la derecha otra pelinegra, tan solo que esta tenia su melena ondeada del tono del ala de un cuervo, caía notablemente hasta llegarle hasta la cintura, su flequillo va acomodado a la derecha. Su piel nívea hace que sus misteriosos ojos plata mercurioso se vean aun mas burlones de lo que se mostraban, Sayuri solo recordaba a Laura y a la ultima pelinegra ambas iban en su salón ¿Quién era la del centro?

_ ¿Es ella?_ pregunto la desconocida, Laura asintió sin dudarlo_ no lo parece…

_Ve esos ojos sangre son ese brillo manipulador Etsuko, recuerda ese día_ todas allí recordaban menos Etsuko la cual se sentía confundida, de la nada cambio su expresión confusa a una alegre_ Un gusto Mizore-san soy Etsuko Mizukoshi y voy en el otro salón…

_No se por que te presentas, si sabes mi nombre no te debería importar_ dijo ella sin dejar d chupar el jugo de su vaso de gaseosa_ ¿Miento?, por favor podrían decirme que es lo que pasa odio que me lancen esas miradas y que hablen de mi sin saber con que propósito…

_Ingenua_ le dijo la ojiplteada_ no me digas que olvidaste ese día en que Natsumi te enfrento… Sayuri-san tu dijiste que mejorara su equipo y te podríamos retar

_A eso venimos… Yuri-san_ dio un respiro fuerte_ como te lo digo, quisiera que te unas al Raimon Inazuma Girls_ Etsuko e Izumi miraron a la pelimiel que formulo esas palabras, ella no podía meter a personas así por así, no era la capitana….

La otra bufo burlona_ mientras se dejen dominar por esa castaña_ dijo señalando con la mirada a Natsumi_ no acepto ningún tipo de trato.

_Ella no jugara en el min-partido de prueba_ dijo la ojiplateada_ sin ella lo aceptas…

Sayuri se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia la cancha_ y ¿en que consiste?

En la cancha estaban los chicos entrenando y algunas chicas también, Laura hizo que de inmediato vaciaran la cancha _ Bien Yuri-chan así es la cosa, debes pasar la línea de ataque, la línea de defensa y a la portera si metes tres goles ganas y entras al equipo y si pierdes, llamas a tu equipo y mañana jugamos un duelo… Ganas cuando metas los tres goles, y pierdes cuando te quitemos el balón po minutos.

_Si gano… entrare si Raimon me lo permite, están haciendo esto sin su autorización yo lo hago por diversión. Así que no es seguro que entre, a menos que ella no sea la capitana. Si pierdo llamo a mi equipo y hacemos un duelo… esta todo bien Laura-sempai_ dijo seria y fría la novata

_La primera prueba la harás con migo_ se expreso la ojiplateada_ no sería justo que la hagas sola, la segunda la harás con Aliya_ señalando a una rubia del fondo_ y la tercera la harás con Laura…

_Bien_ dijo sin mostrar descontento, y se puso en su posición con el balón en sus pies, y sonó el silbato.

Sayuri le dio un pase a Hikari la cual comenzó a correr hasta llegara a una misteriosa peli-azul, delantera la cual el quito el balón, Hikari era una chica inteligente y jugaba con Sayuri tan solo para ver su estilo era muy extraño que le de el pase a ella y Sayuri se quede parada sin hacer nada, la peliazul paso la mitad de la cancha preguntándose por que Sayuri no hacía nada, ya llevaban 3 minutos que habían quitado el balón a Sayuri, al pasar suzurro "camino alterno" y unas líneas se dibujaron por donde la peliazul había corrido con el balón, mientras que otras líneas dibujaban un "camino alterno" para quitar el balón, de pronto con una rapidez extrema le quito el balón con un poco de riña, corrió de nuevo a la ofensiva, al estar junto a Hikari le dijo "quédate allí" ¿Qué tramaba esa chica? Hikari opto por quedarse allí aunque no le agradaba la idea de obedecer a alguien, debía encontrar el punto débil en esa chica.

Sayuri corría esquivando a Laura, Lia, Izumi y quedo frente a la potería, todas iban a defender a la portera Sayuri iba a chutar por el lado Derecho, fue la sorpresa ver que en vez de dar un chut se lo paso a Hikari, la cual comenzó a correr, ¿Por qué ahora Sayuri se dio media vuelta y Hikari corría hacia la portería?, de pronto la de ojos ámbar se dio cuenta, el lado Izquierdo de la portería estaba vacía sin defensas, Hikari ,Lia y la misteriosa peli-azull también pensaron en eso, pero ya era muy tarde, Sayuri se encontraba allí recibiendo el pase de Hikari.

_Rayo Zeus _ dijo mientras pateaba el balón sin ningún tipo de efecto, pero segundos después de patear junto sus brazos sacando Rayos de sus manos que le dan un fuerte impulso al balón que esta envuelto en rayos_ modo ofensivo…

_Azar Elemento_ dijo Akí al mismo tiempo que ponía sus manos en forma defensiva_ hielo.. Por favor Hielo_ dijo aki pero empezaron a rondarla hojas de Sakura_ no, primavera no…_ dijo para si misma pero ya era tarde, las flores de Sakura no lograron detener el tiro de Sayuri.

_Eso es todo_ dijo Hibiki el entrenador del equipo_ Midori Kanu y Sayuri Termii son oficiales del Raimon Inazuma Girls_ luego abrió su mano mostrando aquella cinta rosa de capitán_ Natsumi no será más capitana del equipo…

_Por fin nos libramos de sus ordenes_ dijo una castaña de ojos verdes, su figura delgada y delicada comienza a revolotear cual ave feliz. En sus encantadores ojos verdes se ve esperanza_ ¿Pero ahora quien será la capitana entrenador?.

_Pregúntenselo a su entrenadora niñas_ dijo serio, y detrás de el aparecía una figura femenina_ me complace presentarles a su nueva entrenadora Hitomiko Kira_ volvió a decir entregándole la cinta de capitán a ella_ ella es la que decidirá quien es la capitana de equipo.

_¿Nos dejara…? _Pregunto Izumi _ No puede hacerlo y que pasara con los…

_Ellos también tiene un nuevo entrenador, se que triunfaran mis niñas, quiero verlas ganar_ dijo el mirando a las integrantes del equipo_ de ustedes depende que sean las mejores, todas lo harán.

_Se lo prometemos_ dijeron muchas mirando como aquel hombre que las había entrenado durante este tiempo se marchaba dejándolas solas con su fría entrenadora

_Hibiki era bueno con ustedes, no piensen que será lo mismo con migo_ dijo ella

_ ¿Y la capitana? _pregunto Aliya

_Solo he visto jugar a Excla, Kanu, Daidouji, Kino y Terumi._ dijo viendo a las mencionadas_ tu eres la capitana del Inazuma Girls_ dijo señalando a una joven entre esas 5.

-Fin del Flashback-

* * *

**Capitulo 1-parte2: ING-Un secreto escondido**

**_**Sus celulares, en primera no son los suyos…_ dijo ella mientras todos miraron el celular que tenia cada uno_ quiero que vean la fecha por favor_ dijo ella mientras todos quedaron con ojos como platos al ver que era como 10 o 15 años mas antes de que ellos nacieran_ bien estamos en un año diferente, y no es que su celular este desconfigurado ni nada así es lo correcto estamos en el 2013 pero no soy la persona correcta para darles el…

LA puerta derecha nuevamente se abrió dando lugar al hombre alto y moreno ya conocido para nosotros, entraba un chico, el primero rubio y desordenado con ojos plata bajo, al igual que todos llevaba el uniforme. Miyako había reconocido a ese ser tan preciado para ella, su querido primo-hermano, ambos llevaban el miso apellido así que tenían un fuerte lazo en común.

_Hola Primo_ dijo ella mirando al rubio el cual correspondió con una sonrisa cálida, tomando asiento empezó la charla que los dejaría Mudos a muchos

_Quiero presentarles al director de este instituto Taichi Yumiko_ dijo mientras todos quedaron callados ante la llegada de este formal hombre de traje negro

_Bienvenidos a la institución niños de primera dimensión_ dijo él con una sonrisa en la cara_ vengo a decirles el por que de sus dudas.

_La fecha, como es eso de que…

_Yamatto Aldena_ dijo mirando al ojiazul(aclaración: disculpen x el error que cometí en el capi anterior, Yamatto tiene el pelo castaño y ojos azules, pero la verdad es que tiene el pelo blanco con las puntas castañas y profundos ojos azules que se tornan rojos cuando hace una técnica)_ y todos ustedes ¿Quieren jugar? Niños de primera dimensión

_ ¿Por qué nos llama así?_ pregunto Mery

_Mery Nagumo la respuesta es sencilla, ustedes son los hijos de los Raimon Inazuma y las Raimon Inazuma Girls… los verdaderos hijos de aquellos, pero ¿qué hubiera pasado si tu madre Laura Excla o bueno Laura Nagumo hubiera… no se… decidido casarse con otro hombre?_ dijo sarcástico

_Mi familia es estable_ dijo alterada_ así que deje de decir tonterías

_Sabes que hubiera pasado…_ prendió la tv que se encontraba allí_ esto._ el a TV apareció una chica de pelo castaño con mechones miel, de encantadores ojos Jade_ Mery Nagumo te presento a Miyoko Fudo_ dijo con una sonrisa malévola en los labios, ambas niñas quedaron viendose una a la otra._Miyoko es hija de Akio Fudo y Laura Excla_ dijo él con la misma sonrisa

_Deje de decir tarugadas_ dijo ella con ira_ en mi familia solo somos Jeik y yo nadie mas…

_Al igual que Mery todos ustedes tiene un medio hermano o hermana… primera dimensión_ dijo el _ esto es un juego de supervivencia, todos ustedes jugaran contra sus… hermanastros jaja, si ustedes ganan su futuro no se alterara pero si ellos ganan ustedes serán borrados del futuro_ dijo el mientras nadie comprendía nada_¿en que consiste?_ en tu caso Itsuko KAzemaru, haz que tu querida madre Midori Kazemaru que en este tiempo es Midori Kanu se enamore de tu padre Ichioruta Kazemaru, ¿Tu oponente? Ryu Fuusuke._ todos miraron al Takara el cual llevaba el mismo apellido_ si Takaru Fussuke tu también tienes desventaja si Ryu gana tu padre se casara con la madre de Itsuko, sé que es confuso pero así es la cosa… pueden hacer bandos para así alejar a sus padres de quienes los pretenden.

_Deje de jugar_ dijo molesto Makoto

_Recién comenzara el juego_ dijo el riendo nuevamente_ no me importa si quieren jugar o no lo harán y punto. Y si se resisten serán borrados automáticamente del futuro dejando a su adversario ganar, mi hija Kureha les guiara para que puedan ganar pero lo demás va por su cuenta

_Esto no es cierto_ dijo triste Kumiko_ nos trajo a un tiempo pasado… y jugamos por sobrevivir…

_exacto Kumiko_ el saco una lista y comenzó a decir_ les dictare el nombre de su oponente y del hombre o mujer que pretende a su madre, deben alejarlos…y que comienze el juego_

* * *

Facebook:

Natsumi Raimon: ultimo día de clases y seguimos solo chicas conectadas

Fuyuka: tienes razón hoy no pude ir a casa de Mamoru-kun para decirle…

Etsuko: mejor no se lo recuerdes ahora mismo esta entrenando, y si le arruinas con "Eso" mañana no asistirá

Lia: Y en cuanto a nuestro caso…

Hikari: quién diría que nos quedaríamos así, que rollo la verdad. ¿Y que pasara si nos hacen una nueva petición?

Aki: no podemos negar sin duda

Clara: Pero ya es un tiempo que no entrenamos y estamos un poco…

Laura: ¿Deschavetadas?

Midori: vaya que lio, bien… no se puede hacer nada.

Etsuko: por cierto Kino como esta tu lesión?

Aki: ha mejorado pero por el momento Haruna seguirá entrando y que se sigan dando turnos para reemplazarme

Chat desconectado.

* * *

**E aquí la contiiiiii del fic ¿Esta muy largo?**

**Bien gracias a los lectores y a las que entraron al fic, se que está un poco complicadito pero el proximo capi es completamente entendible! Ya que es el primer dia de clases! Yehaaa esta super divertido ya que tengo la primera parte, la formación de Raimon Inazuma NG y la formación de Raimon Inazuma GI. Espero dejen coments.**

**Gracias a todos los lectores, Preguntas o avances? Mmmm-mirada interrogatoria- cual…**

**La pregunta del dia:**

**Cual quieren: ¿Preguntas o adelantos del siguiente capi?**

**Responden y les doy lo que eligieron valeee, a y aclarar lo de las camisetas, a las que les puse con otra gomen gomen es que no había tenido anotado unas dos y eso creo mi confusión! GOMEN**

**Espero me perdonen!, las quiero mucho chicas se abrigan! Y mimen a sus gatos ellos los necesitan a por cierto si ven patitos verdes corriendo me avisan o un pantalón que diga "LA salle" esta perdido! **

**Arigatooooo espero reviews! **


	5. Co- Primer dia de insituto

**CO- Primer dia en el Instituto**

**Hello, Hola, Koni… em se me acabaron las ideas y estoy recontrafloja para traducirlo, si me da flojera presionar un botón!**

**Bene, bene traigo una nota de autor **** ñeee no creo que haga eso ni en chiste! Jejej ok dejo que lean el capi! **

**Y Gomen a Valen mizuloshi por hacer mala dscripcion de su oc, me confundi y pido perdón muchos perdones lo arreglare en est mismo capi siii perodn Valen perdón!**

**Sn mas dejo el disclaimer**

**KAsuri: y desde cuando tu dejas un disclimer y que es eso?**

**Sayuri: owo, hola Suri-nee, lectores os presento a mi prima Kasuri que desde ahora publicara algunos fics con mi cuenta espero le den apoyo!**

**KAsuri: owo este es el fic que me mostraste?**

**Sayuri: aja**

**Kasuri: ¿Y por que coños no me metiste?-enfurecida golpeándole la cabeza a Sayuri**

**Sayuri: Auch loca basta, no tienes tu pareja oficial ni las fichas de tus oc´s y llegaste tarde y si aclrar eso hoy entra una personaje nueva de Gallatita Anonima la cual se animo a entrar arigatooo**

**Kasuri: no se si lo notaron pero nuestos nombres ficticios son similares Sa-yu-ri-Ka-su-ri jeje que observadora!**

**Sayuri: mejor os dejo con el fic**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece si no a lavel-5 que nos dio muchos capis de Endaki y termino siendo Endumi. Si fuera mio el futbol continuaría siendo como era y no con trajes raros y con pelotas raras.. Menos con un Robot Endo.**

**Aclaracion: Cintas por grado:cintas azules-1er año, cintas rojas-2do año, cintas moradas-3er año, cintas amarillas-cuarto año**

**Uniforme varonil: El uniforme varonil del Raimon fue cambiado debido a que a mi, me parece que el uniforme femenino es mas Latino que Asiatico asi que cambie el uniforme varonil a uno mas Latino.**

**Pantalones azul oscuro, camisas blancas, corbatas azules con un pequeño rayo al centro de estas mas un saco azul (abierto) sobre la camisa.**

**Parejas: bien, bien debido a que nadie(a excepción de Laura-sempai) me envio el estado de la relación con su pareja(Conociendose, novios actuales, exnovios, desconocidos, no admiten que se gustan, pareja secreta, no se que mas…) pues todos están en : No admiten que se gustan **

* * *

**Imagen de Inicio: **Se ve a Mery y Miyako mirándose cara a cara de fondo, detrás de ellas a sus respectivos padres (Mery=Nagumo-Miyako=Fudo), y arriba de estos Taichi con un papel en las manos y mostrando una risa malévola. La imagen principal muestra a Laura Excla con el uniforme del instituto Raimon. Las letras dicen INAZUMA OC´S NEW GENERATIO

* * *

Capitulo 3= OC- PRIMER DIA DE CLASES

Dos chicas caminaban rumbo al instituto, que flojera el primer dia de clases…

La de la derecha, una rubia conocida como Aliya, rubia de tez blanca y seductores ojos verdes camina con normalidad y a paso soñoliento junto a Laura la cual también soñolienta se frota los ojos despertando.

_No entiendo como caminas tan facilemente Aliya_ le dice esta bostezando y la otra respone con un gesto amable, una encantadora sonrisa_ deja de reir tanto pasamos clases ¿que divertido hay en eso?

_Tienes razón, pero no quiero mostrarme con una cara de demonio ante los demás_ respondió nuevamente, ambas dieron vuelta a la esquina logrando divisar a cierta pelinegra gritando frente la casa del portero del equipo varonil.

_Mamoru-kun vamos al Instituto_ gritaba ella mientras la mamá de Endo se tapaba las orejas_ Mamoru-kun!

_Cuidado te retrases por esperar a Mamoru, Etsuko, mejor ve y te prometo que mañana te lo tengo listo_ dijo la mamá de Endo

_Hey Etsuko!_ gritaba la rubia y jalo de una de sus manos a Laura para que la siguiera en su paso. Llegaron hasta la casa del portero_ Buenos días Señora Endo_ dijo amablemente haciendo una pequeña reverencia Aliya

_Deja de jalarme asi_ dijo Laura bostezando aun_ buenos días señora Endo

_Buenos días Aliya y Laura, diríjanse al instituto antes de que se haga tarde_ respondió la madre de Endo amablemente

Las tres asintieron y se retiraron del lugar dirigiéndose otro "esplendoroso" año al instituto "que alegría" pensaban las tres pero de forma sarcastica.

_Y crearon alguna técnica en todo este tiempo_ pregunto curiosa la de pelos azabache

_Yo solo las mejor y perfeccione, bueno mas perfectas no se podian_ respondió Laura y ambas esperaron la respuesta de la rubia la cual solo caminaba con una sonrisa.

_Tierra llamando a Aliya, me escuchas_ dijo Etsuko de forma sarcástica_ Aliya Blade, Aliya Blade_ pensó poco a poco, mostro una sonrisa feliz como si hubiera encontrado algo que la hiciese despertar_ ejm ejem alla viene Suuzuno-kun_ dijo en voz alta, y reia para si misma al ver a la joven rubia sonrojada.

_ ¿Que?, ¿por donde? No estoy aquí díganle que me mude a Japon_ dijo ella buscando un escondite estilo anime

_Aliya estas en Japon_ dijo Etsuko -.-U

Asi pasaron molestando a la pobre de Aliya la cual solo mostraba un sonrojo, con estas amigas para que quiero enemigas…, pensó para si misma sonrojada por aquellas indirectas que le lanzaban las malvadas chicas.

_Laura será mejor que te pongas la cinta _ recordó Etsuko Laura no llevaba la cinta correspondiente y seria regañada por el sensei, pero esto despertó un brillo enojon en los ojos rojo safiro.

-Flashback-

_Yo me quedo con esto_ decía ambicioso un chico atractivo de ojos ambar agarrando una cinta roja en sus manos

_Haruya Nagumo será mejor que me la devuelvas ahora_ decía la pelimiel enfurecida esa tarde de otoño(no se cuando terminan las clases) cuando los últimos rayos del sol abrazaban el paisaje por últimos momentos

_O ¿si no que? Linda_ le dijo mirándola picarescamente

_Simplemente te mato_ dijo ella mirándolo contradictoria sus ojos ambares, ¿Qué unia a esos dos?

_Morir en tus manos, nunca pero puedes intentarlo_ esta vez Nagumo se acercaba lentamente hacia la pelimiel, ella correspondía con una mirada que le obligaba a hacer lo que el tenia en su mente

_Mejor quedatela_ dijo ella frustando la emoción del pelirojo

-fin flashback-

_Lo olvide, debo ir a recuperar mi cinta nos vemos luego_ menciono la pelmiel poniéndose a correr hasta no poder, buscando por todas las instalaciones del instituto sin encontra su objetivo, Haruya Nagumo.

Con Etsuko y Aliya

_Je je ¿devimos decirle que Nagumo nos dio su cinta?_pregutno Etsuko con la cinta roja en las manos

_Yo creo que…_ respondió la rubia pero fue interrumpida

_Dejemos que esos dos pasen su tiempo a solas_ decía con un aura oscura rodeándola_ vamos a buscar a los chicos para que ellos sufran la ira de mi primo

_ ¿te refieres a lo que Fuyuka no dijo?_ pregutno la rubia caminando junto a Etsuko la cual amarraba con delicadeza el nudo rojo_ lo del…

_Exacto Aliya, la verdad, siento que algo malo se atraviesa entre nuestro equipo, recuerdas el año pasado cuando saco a Natsumi del equipo que tal si pasa algo similar_ pregunto con interrogativa la pelinegra, ambas pensaban si era posible que la entrenadora pudiera hacer algo asi… es posible que quite a alguien que no juegue mucho en el equipo?

Llegaron hasta el club de soccer varonil, al entrar se encontraron con Kazemaru y Fidio se encontraban en la mesa hablando entre ellos con el uniforme del instituto. Al entrar las figuras femeninas ellos se quedaron quietos y callados, el silencio prevaleció en el ambiente.

_ ¡Etsu-chan, Aliya-san!_ dijo Fidio mirando con una sonrisa a las que se integraron al lugar_ que gran guto verlas!_ volvió a decirles para saludarlas con un beso en la mejilla.

_Eso es ser un caballero_ dijo Etsuko mirando al otro sentado_ en cambio otro… ¬3¬

_Perdonen chicas _ respondió Kasemaru saludando con laas manos a las chicas_ ¿A que se debe su visita al club?

_A ver como mantienen un desorden el trabajo de Otonashi y Fuyuka_ dijo Aliya viendo el lugar de un lado para otro, típico lugar de un chico como un cuarto con balones por doquier y algunas camisteas tiradas

_ejem no somos todos_ dijo Fidio cruzando sus brazos, mienttas un brillos pasaban por su hermosa melena castaña, Kazemaru solo asentía ane aquellas palabras

_Em bien… tenemos que darles una noticia_ djo Aliya nerviosa empujando a Etsuko a los chicos_ Etsu-chan les dira en que consiste…

_Veran, no somos las mas adecuadas en decirle a Endo esto pero los partidos de futbol se cancelan hasta que entren todos los nuevos y tal cosa que siempre nos afecta_ ella miraba los chicos que se quedaban frios del miedo, se imaginaban com Endo los torturaría, antes de asesinarlos claro.

¿Usaria una sierra eléctrica?o acaso ¿Los quemaria vivos?

_Etsuko tu eres la mas indicada a decirle a Endo, eres su prima y no sufriras lo que a nosotros nos espera_ reclamo Kazemaru nervioso y aterrado a la vez

_La verdad mi castigo es mucho mas fuerte Kazemaru-kun, Endo se comportara como un niño y se agarrara a mi pierna y me dira "dime que no es cierto"_ esto ultimo lo dijo burlándose_ y no quiero ir a una heladería con un chico raro agarrándome la pierna u.u

_En cuanto a eso…_ se incorporo una voz masculina muy conocida por allí, de pronto se dejo ver a un joven de pelo castaño de rastas. Unos anteojos un tanto extraños cubrían sus intimidantes ojos rojos. Este entro con las manos cruzadas viendo directamente a los otros dos atemorizados chicos._ el entrenador dijo que no le demos aviso a Endo y que el personalmente lo hara frente a todo el equipo.

_Claro que no, Fuyuka nos dijo que diéramos aviso a TODOS_resalto la ultima palbra_ los integrantes icluyendo al capitán_ sonrio poniendo su victoria segura, era ovbio que a Etsuko le gustaba contradecir a Yuutko Kido cuando, como y donde quisiera

_Sa-sabes Etsu-chan prefiero hacer caso a lo que dice Kido_ dijo sonriente y atemorizado Kazemaru y a Kido se le encorvo una sonrisa de triunfo

Enojada y furiosa no hizo mas que desquitarse con el castaño que estaba a su lado_ y tu… ¿no piensas apoyarlo también?_ grito enfurecida y luego se retira botando humos y jalando de uno de sus brazos a la perfecta amiga Aliya Blade

* * *

-con ING1-

EL viaje en limosina era un tando incomodo, pero era lo necesario para poder llevar a 11 niños al institituto.

Los once vestían el mismo uniforme, el del instituto Raimon. Las cintas de las damas eran rojas lo cual indicaban que hiban en segundo año. Los rostros de todos mostraban una exprecion enfurecida con una mezcla de odio y por algunos tan solo abarcaba la triteza y melancolía.

_Vamos niños no se pongan tan tristes, asi nunca lograran ganar a sus oponentes_ se rompió el silencio con aquellas palabras burlonas provenientes de la tutora de los niños de primera generación_ dedíquense a estudiar los rostros de sus enemigos_ se volvió a escuchar la voz.

Cada uno de ellos llevaba un archivador negro. Sobre este decía "ING 1" y dentro llevaba información confidencial de cada uno, no podía ser mostrado a otras personas ya que se correría un grave riesgo al saber quien es tu oponente o contra quien tendras que enfrentarte. De pronno se supo que ya se llego al instituto el silencio volvio a romperse.

_Jovenes y señoritas Kaore, desde hoy su futuro corre riesgo es "matar o morir" como dice el dicho y saben que si algo es descubierto el causante será borrado automáticamente, espero que ganen_ dijo Kureha abriendo la puerta de la limusina en donde si veian caer los petalos de las flores de Sakura. Las instalaciones de el tiempo en que ellos venían superaban en mucho lo que veian al bajar de la Limosina.

_Matar o morir…_ se escucho la voz de Takara algo melancolica_ asi debe ser…

Todos comenzaron a caminar en su rumbo, algunos directamente a su salón pero otros no perderían el tiepo, debían acabr con este estúpido juego ahora mismo.

_Shiraimi Kiyama_ se mencióno a si mismo un peliplata que caminaba sin rumbo por las instalaciones del instituto, su mirada hiba fija a los documentos en sus manos, pero al terminar de verlos miro a su alrededor _ lograre vivir en el futuro Tenshi y Shizuka se los prometo…_ después de estas palabras cerro los documentos y lograr escuchar una voz detrás de el.

_Tipico de ti Yamatto, sin perder el tiempo_ le dijo aquella voz masculina, Yamatto no dio vuelta ni nada por el estilo, sabia bien de quien se trataba. Era un amigo suyo, sus padres eran amigos también, el joven de esa voz era la fiel copia de su padre.

_Piensas perder el tiempo… Makoto?_ le pregunto en respuesta mirándolo de reojo, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de la presencia de "fans" que los rodeaban_ yo me voy de aquí…_ dijo con desprecio y noto que junto a el con la cabeza en alto estaba el mismo y se digno a preguntarle_ ¿Qué piensas Makoto?...

Ambos caminaban juntos hablando del trato que harian, esto era algo repugnante, jugar tu futuro y ser Cupido de tus padres… que basura. Por lo visto el trabajo duro seria para los chicos que nunca se habían interesado en cosas del amor o similares, si sus oponentes eran del sexo opuesto sin duda seria un trabajo duro.

_Bien… Shiraimi Kiyama, espero que no sea una "Cupido" _ dijo Yamatto mostrándole una foto a Makoto el cual observaba detenidamente la foto.

_Esto es algo increíble, Kiyama…_ dijo Makoto y seguía mirando la foto_ en mi caso…_ sacando una foto también y entregándosela a su compañero_ Setsuna Fubuki.

Ambos analizaban las fotos, tenían cierto parentesco… con sus padres. Makoto conocía a Ambos señores Fubuki incluso Atsuya tenia una hija ella era Miyako, pero este caso era diferente Makoto sabia que ese chico era producto de Shiro. Por su parte Yammato siempre había dudado del señor Kiyama, aunque el se comportara bien con ellos, incluso su hermana menor Shizu-chan se había encariñado mucho con el, sabia que la forma en que miraba a su madre era algo inaceptable.

Seguian caminando, se percataron que devian doblar a una esquina para llegar al club de Soccer, pero de pronto chocaron contra dos jóvenes la cuales se detuvieron antes de que se impactaran con los chicos, se cruzaron miradas. Ellos sintieron esa calidez y recordaron a aquellas mujeres a las que llamabn madre.

Que sorpresa había sido esa, el tiempo se detuvo por minutos para analizar lo que paso, recordaron lo que les dijo Kureha.

Flashback

_Y recuerden, las reglas nunca les digan ni por la minima equivocación mamá o papá, tampoco se comporten con respeto háganlo como si fueran personas normales_

Fin Flashback

_Copias baratas _ susurro para si misma una de ojos sangre pero se logro escuchar_ fíjense por donde caminan par de despistados…_ dijo mirando al peliplata que estaba frente a ella, pero ella solo quería desviar ese sentimiento que había nacido hacia el ¿Protegerlo?, ¿Cuidarlo?... no, según ella se estaba volviendo loca.

Se escucho bufar a la otra que era una pelinegra y dominantes ojos plata merurioso la cual solo se digno a decir unas cauntas palabras_ Nuevos en el instituto y ya dan problemas…_ Ella también había sentido eso, algo que la unia con el joven de pelo crema, muy parecido a Goenji-san pero había algo diferente y como dijo Sayuri "Copia Barata".

Ambas se retiraron dejando a ambos jóvenes en estado de Shok, se quedaron quietos y palidos… sin nada que decir…

_Mamá…_ se escucho un pequeño susurro proveniente de ambos.

* * *

_  
Un chico de pelo castaño sale de la limosina con un balón y su archivador en manos, su descripción era sencilla, pelo castaño corto. Su flequillo es corto y esta acomodado la mayor parte a el lado derecho, lleva el unifrome del instituto mas una pañoleta verde amarrada al cuello.

_Ganare con el futbol, ganaro o dejo de llamarme Kaito En…_es interrrumpido por la joven de su lado

_callate Kaito, recuerda que ahora nuestros apellidos son otros_le menciono Sakura, una chica como de unos 1.60 su hermoso pelo es corto de tono crema con encantadores ojos Azul rey._ Recuerda el nuevo apellido Kaore, ya no Endo, Kaore.

Aquel momento lo interrumpió cierto celular de la femina, al cual respondió..

_Si?... o en serio?... si, estoy con Kaito… NO EN SERIO?... _ pregunto exaltada y abriendo los ojos_ Claro… claro… lo haremos como perdernos esta oportunidad_ dijo riendo pero esa exprecion cambio de repente_ mierda... pero también ganaremos en esto… claro vamos en seguida… Sayo_ Colgo el teléfono

_¿Quien era?_ pregunto intrigado el castaño_¿Y que te dijo?

_Era Mery yy adivina_ dijo ella intrigando mas al castaño_ dijo que se harán pruebas a los que quieran entrar a Raimon Inazuma y Raimon Inazuma Girls, nuetsro equipo ya esta inscrito…

*u*_ en serio?_ dijo el mirando el cielo inspirado…_ que bien!

_Pero… los del ING2 tambien están inscritos_

_Pues también ganaremos_ dijo el sonriendo con su típico animo muy similar al de su padre.

Eran los dos últimos en llegar o por lo menos eso creí timbre toco, y ambos corrieron a su respectivo salón.

Salon A.

El primer dia era común el tutor no llegaba asi que había escándalo por todas partes, de pronto dos chicas llegaron al salón, Hikari Daidouji y Sayuri Afuro que se habían retrasado por razones de la vida.

Ambas se retiraron a su respectivo lugar (Cualquiera), en cambio Aliya y Lia se habían reunido en un grupo para hablare con Daidouji ya que sabían que el retraso no era por cuestiones de la vida si no por el equipo de soccer y conociendo a Sayuri ella no diría nada.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ella se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, otro año en Raimon había vuelto a perder la oportunidad de entrar esta vez al instituto Imperial. Por que le tenía tanto afecto al instituto, no mas bien no era al instituto era en especial a un joven…

_Em… perdón si interrumpo algo_ se escucho una voz varonil junto a ella_ tan- tan solo quería pe-pedir disculpa por lo de esta mañana_ decía tartamudeando.

_A, si uno de los despistados_ respondió al ver a aquel joven, su pelo era blanco pero cada punta tenia el tono castaño, su cuerpo era delgado y con el uniforme se veía realmente atractivo pero lo que mas le dio curiosidad fueron sus ojos, azulados y profundos

_Um si perdón_ dijo conuna pequeña sonrisa y acerco su pupitre un poco al de la joven_ Mi nombre es Yamatto Al… Karoe, perdón soy Yamatto Lionel Kaore_ recordó que una de sus reglas era el cambio de apellido

_Yamatto-kun_ ella rio un poco_ un gusto soy Sayuri Mizore Afuro_ por que había dicho su egundo nombre? Y ¿Por qué había reido? Se sentia a gusto con ese chico_ ¿Puedo llamarte Yamatto-kun?

_Claro_ el tambien mostro otra sonrisa para luego ver la diferencia, en su tiempo, su madre se presentaba como Sayuri Aldena que cambio_ Sayuri-chan

N inguno se dio cuenta de la mirada que los asechaba con un poco de tetricidad, típico en el anime, celos y mas celos, el no aguanto mas y se dirigió al lugar.

_ **buongiorno****bella ragazza*****_ **dijo el refiriéndose a la femenina_ buongiorno_dijo mostrando su laod Italiano

_buongiorno _ respondió Yammato dejando sorprendido al Italiano_ me agrada saber que hay gente que si entiende el italiano_ era mucho mas fácil fingir con Fidio_ soy Yamatto Kaore.

_Un gusto_ dijo desconfiado ¬¬_ Soy Fidio Aldena….

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Kaito Endo, o mejor dicho Kaito Kaore, un chico de pelo castaño ya conocido, estaba sentado en su pupitre y no dejaba de ver a una joven que estaba en el otro extremo del aula, al mismo tiempo veía su archivador con sus ojos negroides.

_Definitivamente es ella_ se dijo a si mismo y dejo sus papeles en su mochila, se pàro y se dirigió a la que su vista acechaba, al llegar alla una sonrisa burlona lo esperaba de la castaña-carmesi_ Buen dia Naomi Hiiragi…

_Kaito Kaoru_ le respondió ella, una chica de unos 14 años, Su pelo es ondulado de tono castaño-carmesi, esta amarrado a dos coletas altas y cae en ondas gruesas, a los lados de la cara tiene caendo otros dos mechones ondulados y su flequillo es como el de su madre Natsumi Raimon, sus ojos castaños se mantienen cerrados, aunque su pelo esta amarrado en dos coletas lleva una pañoleta amarrada al pelo dejando salir sus mechones y su flequillo._ O mejor dicho Kaito Endo_ suzurro_ solo por estos últimos días, ya que ganare…

_No te confies, tan solo vine a decirte que pienses que mi hermana esperara vivir en el futuro_ le dijo este sonriendo y retirándose del lugar por el momento ni su padre ni su madre estaban en el aula

_Mi hermano también espera su futuro_ dijo y se paro para dirigirse a Natsumi Raimon que hablaba con Haruna_ perdón por interrumpirlas pero ¿me podrían decir quien es nuestro tutor? Soy Naomi Hiiragi

_O un gusto Naomi-san_ dijo Haruna respondiendo_ Soy Haruna Otonashi…

_Soy Natsumi Raimon_ dijo la otra mirando con curiosidad a la "desconocida"_ nuestro tutor de cada año es Huraki Kouko.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Una joven de pelo oscuros con hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas caminaba inspeccionando a cada uno de sus compañeos, llevaba por nombre Yuumi Toramaru, bueno según una de las reglas de ING2 llevaría por apellido Hiiragi .En su paso choco contra una de cabellos castaños,ambas caero y rieron sin darse cuenta de…

_Perdon_ dijo la castaña parándose y dándole una mano de ayuda a la de cabellos negros, se dio cuenta dl rostro al que ayudaba, no era nada mas ni nada menos que su oponente, su "hermana" de otra dimencion._ Yuumi Toramaru_ se escucho el suzurro.

_Gracias_ le respondió sin expresiones la ojiverde, al darse cuenta de que tambiern era su oponente_ Akari Midorikawa

Se miraron durante unos minutos y ambas se retiraron con los pensamiento revueltos, solo eres una molestia, pensaban ambas...

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Kei Shigeto bueno Kei Hiiragi, niño de seguna dimencion sabe cual es su deber y no se lo quitara de la mente, incluso había pensado en usar algún asesinato gore para destruir a su oponente costase lo que costase, pero por el momento acudiría al simple y aburrido razonamiento o charla, asi que sin temor se dirigo al pupitre de su "compañera".

Compañera ahora y si ganaba, madre en un futuro.

_Buen dia_ dijo el mirando a la joven, ella también era de nuevo ingreso_ por lo visto también eres nueva en el instituto _ le dijo sin miedo ni temor

Ella miro curiosa al joven de cabellos castañorojizo y ojos azul claro, le dio una sonrisa y le respondió_ si, es un gusto hablar con alguien

_Y ¿cual es tu nombre?_ le pregunto el a ella, era igual a su futura imagen, una señorita alta de cabello lacio y largo del mismo tono castaño-rojizo y sus profundos ojos azul rey._ Yo soy Kei Hiiragi

_Soy Umiko Kakachi_ dijo ella esbozando una osnrisa nuevamente y el le correspondió_ tu me recuerdas… no no es nada_ dijo ella y luego continuaron hablando, generalmente de Anime Gore.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

El salón A era todo un desastre en cierta forma, y cada uno de ellos sabía que su deber seria cumplir con el mandato de cierto líder. ¿Cuánto duraría?. Lo único que se sabía era que recién había empezado y por lo visto tardaría en avanzar…

El receso llego y ambos capitanes de los equipos de soccer fueron llamados por sus respectivos entrenadores para darles "cierta información" asi que tocado el receso ambos salieron desapareciendo del ambiente. Al igual que los nuevos esto extraño a muchos.

Endo y Sayuri, capitanes de ambos equipos llegaron a la cancha en donde un monton de gente se encontraba rodeando esta misma ¿Qué pasara?

_¿Oye amigo que es lo que pasa?_ poregunto endo a un chico cualquiera

_Los nuevos del orfanato ING harán las pruebas para entra a su equipo Endo-san_ dijo ese repondiendo

Ambos se sorprendieron, ya que no esaban enterados de que habrían pruebas de entrenamientos, una decisión sin su consentimiento, asi que ambos corrieron hacioa donde se encontraban sus entrenadores, que se encontraban en la banquilla esperando el inicio de o que seria ¿Un partido?, eso era lo mas razonable por que cada puesto estaba ocupado.

_ Por que hay pruebas de entrenamiento_ dijo Endo con un tono serio mirando a Kudo el cual solo le dijo "siéntate" y el hiza caso para luego escuchar a su entrenador.

_Quiero que veas Mamoru_ le dijo el entrenaodr mirando serio a la cancha.

Sayuri por su parte no hizo mas que sentarse si n hacer pregunta alguna y cruzar los brazos para mirare el partido cuando se percato de la presencia de sus amigas y compañeras de equipo.

Y asi llego el comentarista.

_Bienvenidos nuevamente fans del Soccer y del club de tal equipo, no sabíamos de que los nuevos tendrían una gran ventaja en el campo de Socccer y yo, el gran Kakuma de club de ajedrez narrare este partido, ahora los equipos que son del mismo orfanato! Que sorpresa! Bien el equipo A que esta al lado derecho del campo los hermanos Kaore:

Como portero Kaito, como defensas tenemos a Sakura, Miyako , Atsuya(este es un oc), Yamatto , estos dos ultiomos son Liberos, Centros a Kumiko y Yuumi , Takara que jugara como delantero y centro y por ultimo como delanteros tenemos a Mery, Makoto, Itsuko. Ellos son el equipo A y son los mismos jugadores y jugadoras del Raimon Inazuma… creo que esto es algo extraño pero veo solo copias_ ante esto ultimo todos notaron que cada uno de ellos tenia cierto parecido con algún jugador o jugadora del equipo oficial del Raimon._ dejemos eso presento el equipo B está conformado por los hermanos Hiraggi del orfanato:

Como portera tenemos a Naomi, defensas a Setsuna, Ryu y la joven Shiraimi que es Libero, como centros Yumi, bueno para no confundir Mimi, Kei,la otra Yumi y Takumi y a delanteros como Miyoko, Rikuto Takuyo, también tiene un parecido y que pasen los capitanes de ambos equipos.

Pasaron del equipo A Kaito, un castañoo de ojos negros y con una pañoleta en el cuello en su época conocido como Kaito Endo Kino. Frente a el del otro equipo Shiraimi una chica de cabellos rojos con las puntas blancas largo hasta las rodillas en ondulaciones y dos mechones blancosque le llegan a la cintura sus ojos tiene un tono verde esmeralda con una marca en forma de luna en su mano, y para ser una simple humana, extremadamente palida, en su época era conocida como Shiraimi Kiyama Afuro. Ambos se dieron la mano sabiendo que esta competencia no era algo normal y era algo de vida y muerte.

_Entonces que comienze el partido_ se escucho el silbato y comenzó…

* * *

**Aclaraciones: ****buongiorno****bella ragazza*****_ Buenos días hermosa joven**

* * *

**Aquí el capiiiiiii estuvo mas confuso… -.- muchas Yumi, pero igual. Y perdón si cometi algún error con sus oc´s es que manjar al rededorde 30 oc´s es un trabajo complicadito.**

**Perdon por tardar pero no dejare este fic por nada del mundo asi que esperen la conty y pongan Follow.**

**Arigatooooo a la próxima semana el primer partido **

**ING1 vs ING2 **

**Mas las descripciones de cada uno para que ya no haya confucion!**

**La pregunta del dia: ¿Quieren un opening? **

**Bien si lo quieren acepto propuestas**

**Y perdón por no dejar avances hoy **

**Arigatooooo!**


End file.
